Daisy Petal Love
by DayDreamer319
Summary: He loves me...he loves me not...he loves me?"R&R plz InuKag.


**Hey omg I swear I'm full of ideas wow yay me. Heres another oneshot I though**t **of isn't that cool. Hells yes it is.**

**Daisy Petal Love,**

"Kagome why don't you go down and take a bath in the stream while we set up dinner I know you have been working hard so I thought you might need a break," Sango said as she brought out the stew and pots.

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked. Sango nodded. "Ok."

Kagome walked down towards the stream when she saw this beautiful field of daisies and she just had to lay in them to rest for a while. She was tired anyways and didn't feel like getting in cold water that would only make her more awake and then tired later.

"Ok this seems like a nice spot," she said lying down in a patch of blooming daisies.

Kagome looked up through the trees to the perfectly blue sky.

"So beautiful, I wish the sky was this clear in my time," Kagome wondered off in thought and her thoughts were suddenly brought to a certain hanyou.

"Why am I thinking about him now when I'm relaxed?" Kagome wondered little did she now that certain hanyou was watching her every move from a tree rely close by.

"I should not be thinking of him now, or ever for that fact," Kagome sighed.

'_I wonder you she keeps thinking about probably that Hugo guy, or was it holo? Aw you cares he's stupid anyways'_

Kagome looked down at one particular daisy that was fully bloomed and stood out from the others with its bright color.

"Well I could do it the kindergarten way," she giggled.

Kagome picked up the flower and looked at it for a while then began to pick off the petals one by one saying the little chat all the while.

"He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, hey that's all the petals well I guess that's it but that'll never happen he will never love me," Kagome said sadly.

"If only he would notice how much I love him then maybe he could- no he could never love me back he has someone for him already," Kagome sighed sadly.

'_So she loves this hogar guy huh but he doesn't love her back? Does he have a mate already?'_ Inuyasha thought carefully.

(A/N: Or should I say stupidly I mean how dense could he be but wait I'm making him that way hehehehe)

"Why cant he just love me back and leave her? Why can't he realize how much I care? I love him more then that whatever she is will ever," Kagome said getting ready to cry. "Oh just give up Kagome it will only make you cry."

'_Kagome's CRYING! How dare that guy make Kagome cry I should rip him to shreds'_ Inuyasha thought getting mad at this guy now.

But then he heard her whisper very slightly but he could make it out.

"Oh Inuyasha," she whispered so soft even Inuyasha could barley hear it but when he did he almost fell out of the tree.

'_She- she was talking about…ME?'_ Inuyasha was in pure shock. She really did love him? What did he really feel? At that moment he realized his true feelings for Kagome and he just couldn't handle it.

Inuyasha jumped down from the tree and turned Kagome round and embraced her into a loving hug.

"Inu-Inuyasha? How much of that did you hear?" Kagome asked nervously.

"All of it Kagome and do you know how long I've waited for you to say that?" Inuyasha held her and looked into her eyes. "I love you Kagome."

"I-I love you too Inuyasha," Kagome said. She still couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome in for the most loving kiss she had ever had well the first actually kiss she had ever had. If you didn't count that one Kouga forced on her.

All of the feelings they had held back were pulsed into that kiss. And it lasted until they had to pull back for breath.

"Wow," was all Kagome could say while panting for breath.

"Yeah well what should we do now?" Inuyasha asked.

"I think we should take it slow and to not make any big decisions until Naraku is gone," Kagome decided.

"That sounds good to me," Inuyasha said lovingly. They walked back to camp figures entwined.

When Miroku and Sango saw them they had confused expressions on their faces.

"Did we miss something?" Miroku asked.

"Not really just something we had to figure out over time but I think we know now, and I bet you guys have known by the looks on your faces," Kagome said smiling.

"Yes finally Kagome we have waited long enough for you guys to finally realize what you two mean to each other," Sango sighed.

"Ya it just took me longer then it took everyone else," Inuyasha said looking at Kagome like he had always wanted to.

"Ok well we will leave you two alone, come on Sango," Miroku and Sango went to go into their huts.

Kagome and Inuyasha laid outside in Kagome's sleeping bag. Kagome cuddled up to Inuyasha and Inuyasha's arms rapped around Kagome's waist. Everything just felt so right to them.

To think this all happened because of a dumb childhood flower game.

Ok guys there it is. Short but hey it's a good idea right? Right? RIGHT? Well at least I thought so. So ne ways ya wasn't it just so cute lol ok well review, review, review. till next time keep it real.

**-Alissa **


End file.
